Sherlock Holmes und die Stille
by Queen of Letters
Summary: Ein seltsames Mädchen bricht auf der Schwelle von 221b Baker Street zusammen. Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson finden heraus, dass die Menschheit nicht allein im Universum ist. Ich bin nicht gut mit Zusammenfassungen. T weil ich paranoid bin.


Einige Monate nach der Rückkehr meines Freundes von den Toten kam die wohl jüngste Klientin zu uns, die Holmes je hatte. Auch waren die Umstände ihrer Ankunft eher ungewöhnlich, um es gelinde auszudrücken.

Holmes stand über eines seiner chemischen Experimente gebeugt, während ich über meinem Frühstück die Zeitung las, als es einmal kurz und energisch an der Tür klingelte. Holmes blickte kaum auf, als Mrs. Hudson eintrat.

„Mr. Holmes, vor der Tür ist ein Kind zusammengebrochen!", erklärte unsere Vermieterin hektisch. „Ich glaube, das Mädchen wollte zu Ihnen."

Ich sprang auf und folgte Mrs. Hudson nach unten, wobei ich kurz hinter mir die Schritte meines Freundes hörte. Tatsächlich lag auf den Stufen vor der Haustür ein Mädchen von vielleicht zehn Jahren. Es trug ein zerrissenes und schmutziges bodenlanges Nachthemd. Das von blonden Locken umrahmte Gesicht war verhärmt und blass, die Wangen eingefallen. Jedes sichtbare Bisschen Haut war von Blutergüssen und teilweise entzündeten Schnitten bedeckt. Ohne noch einen Moment zu zögern, hob Holmes das Mädchen vorsichtig hoch, trug es in unsere Wohnung und legte es auf die Couch. Ich machte mich an die Untersuchung und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Puls zwar erhöht, aber regelmäßig war. Die Entzündungen würden kein allzu großes Problem darstellen, solange sie keine Blutvergiftung nach sich zogen. Schließlich hörte ich das Herz ab, wobei ich ein seltsames Nebengeräusch im Brustkorb bemerkte. Ich legte das Stethoskop auf die andere Seite und keuchte überrascht, als sich das Geräusch als zweiter Herzschlag entpuppte.

„Holmes, das Mädchen hat zwei Herzen!"

Mein Freund hatte sich in seinem Sessel niedergelassen, die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt, und betrachtete unseren überraschenden Gast nachdenklich.

„Mir ist der doppelte Puls schon aufgefallen, als ich sie hierher getragen habe.", erklärte er. „Ich frage mich, was ein so junges Mädchen dazu bringt, einen Detektiv konsultieren zu wollen."

„Sie meinen also, das Kind wollte tatsächlich zu uns?", fragte ich verblüfft.

Holmes nickte. „Sie wurde verfolgt. Die Frage ist nur: Wer verfolgt ein – von den zwei Herzen einmal abgesehen – völlig normales Mädchen?"

Plötzlich regte sich der Gegenstand unserer Konversation. Das Mädchen schlug die Augen auf, blickte sich kurz um und lächelte erleichtert. Nachdem mich die intelligenten grünen Augen mit einem Ausdruck gemustert hatten, der mich sehr an Holmes erinnerte, richteten sie sich auf meinen Gefährten.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte er überraschend sanft.

Das Mädchen setzte sich auf. „Alice, Mr. Holmes."

„Warum wurdest du verfolgt? Und warum bist du ausgerechnet hierher geflohen?"

„Vor etwa einem Jahr wurde ich von Agenten der Stille entführt, einer Organisation, die alles tun würde um meinen Vater zu töten.", erklärte Alice. „Sie wollten mich zu einer Waffe machen, einer Psychopathin mit dem einen Ziel, ihn zu töten. Doch gestern konnte ich entkommen. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, ehe sie mir auf den Fersen waren. Meine Mutter hat mich schon früh Selbstverteidigung gelehrt, doch ich war weit in der Unterzahl und zudem durch meine Gefangenschaft geschwächt. Ich rannte durch die Straßen und konnte mich schließlich verstecken, sodass sie die Suche für den Augenblick aufgeben mussten. Sobald ich mir einigermaßen sicher war, machte ich mich auf den Weg hierher, wo ich schließlich vor der Tür zusammenbrach. Ich bin hergekommen, Mr. Holmes, weil Sie ein Mann mit einem für alle Möglichkeiten offenen Verstand sind, der meine Geschichte eher glauben würde als jeder andere."

Holmes beugte sich vor, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt.

„Ich glaube dir, Alice.", erklärte er. „Aber warum will die Stille, dass dein Vater stirbt?"

Alice seufzte. „Stellen Sie sich vor, es gäbe einen Mann, der ein Geheimnis kennt, ein furchtbares Geheimnis, das niemand je erfahren darf. Wie vernichten Sie das Geheimnis, radieren es aus, ein für alle Mal?"

Forschend blickte Alice uns beide an.

„Man müsste den Mann zerstören.", antwortete ich schließlich.

Alice nickte. „Genau. Eigentlich hatte mein Vater die Stille glauben gemacht, sie hätten mit ihrem ersten Versuch Erfolg gehabt, doch anscheinend haben sie herausgefunden, dass er lebt, weshalb sie einen zweiten Versuch mit mir als Waffe gegen meinen Vater einleiteten."

„Wer ist dein Vater?", fragte mein Freund. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass du uns bewusst keinerlei Informationen über ihn lieferst."

Alice lächelte. „Mr. Holmes, es ist sicherer für Sie und Dr. Watson, wenn Sie beide nicht wissen, wer mein Vater ist.", erwiderte sie. „Nur so viel: Mein Vater sagte einmal, das Universum sei groß, es sei unbegreiflich und kompliziert und lächerlich. Und manchmal, sehr selten, geschehen Dinge, die eigentlich unmöglich sind und wir nennen sie Wunder. Glauben Sie wirklich, die Menschheit sei allein im Universum?"

Nach dieser Frage verfielen wir in Schweigen. Plötzlich stieß Holmes frustriert die Luft durch die Nase aus, stand auf und begann auf- und abzulaufen.

„Nichts.", knurrte er. „Nichts an diesem Mädchen ergibt auch nur den geringsten Sinn!"

Abrupt stoppte er und wandte sich zu Alice um. „Wer bist du, Alice?", fragte er. „Ich kann nichts über dich lesen, du bist wie ein weißes Blatt Papier!"

Alice zog die Knie ans Kinn, umschlang ihre Beine mit den Armen und lächelte meinen Gefährten nur milde an. Ich studierte das Gesicht des Mädchens, genau wie Holmes es tat. Plötzlich veränderte sich etwas im Ausdruck von Alices Augen. Sie lächelte noch immer, doch es hatte ihre Augen verlassen und einem Schatten Platz gemacht, den ich nie in den Augen eines so jungen Menschen erwartet hätte. Sie sprachen von Dingen, die direkt aus Albträumen stammten, von den Torturen ihrer Entführung und Gefangenschaft. Und ich wusste mit einem Mal, wovor Alice uns schützen wollte, wenn sie die Identität ihres Vaters geheim hielt. Ich warf einen Blick auf Holmes, dem die Veränderung ebenfalls aufgefallen sein musste.

„Was hat die Stille dir angetan?", fragte er heiser, in seiner Stimme schwang die gleiche Wut mit, die auch ich empfand.

Nun verließ auch das Lächeln ihr Gesicht. „Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Holmes, zwingen Sie mich nicht, meine Torturen zu beschreiben.", bat Alice am ganzen Körper zitternd.

Sie umschlang ihre Beine fester und ich hatte plötzlich das heftige Bedürfnis, das Mädchen zu umarmen. Alice blickte mich an mit Augen, die geradezu darum flehten, umarmt zu werden. Also beugte ich mich vor und schloss das erschreckend knochige Mädchen in die Arme. Als ich Alice losließ und zu meinem Gefährten blickte, sah ich, dass Holmes seine Pfeife angezündet und seine Augen einen harten Ausdruck angenommen hatten. Er blickte mir in die Augen.

„Der Stille muss das Handwerk gelegt werden. So wie Alice uns die Geschichte erzählt hat, werden sie erst ruhen, wenn ihr Vater tot ist.", erklärte er. „Du schwebst in großer Gefahr, Alice."

Alice sprang auf. „Sie auch, Mr. Holmes, wenn Sie gegen die Stille vorgehen wollen. Sie sogar noch mehr als ich, denn die Stille braucht Sie nicht. Sie werden Sie töten, wenn Sie Schritte gegen sie unternehmen!", rief sie. „Der einzige, der etwas gegen die Stille ausrichten kann, ist mein Vater. Zudem glauben die Mitglieder, dass mein Vater eine ständige Bedrohung für die ganze Welt darstellt."

„Aber wir können sie doch nicht einfach laufen lassen!", entrüstete ich mich. „Wir müssen etwas tun!"

„Und Sie tun etwas. Allein die Anwesenheit von Ihnen beiden schützt mich.", erklärte Alice. „Solange Sie nichts Offensives gegen die Stille unternehmen, werden sie Ihnen nicht ein Haar krümmen."

Holmes ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken. Plötzlich erzitterte die Luft unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Ich eilte zum Fenster und konnte etwa drei Meilen entfernt eine Rauchsäule aufsteigen sehen.

„Mein Vater ist wütend.", flüsterte Alice hinter mir. „Sehr wütend. Er geht nicht mehr so subtil vor wie beim letzten Mal."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte ich.

„Beim letzten Mal hat mein Vater eine militärisch geschützte Basis eingenommen, ohne einen einzigen Tropfen Blut zu vergießen.", erwiderte sie. „Es gibt sehr viele, die meinem Vater etwas schulden. Mit ihnen bildete er seine Armee. Merken Sie sich: Wer meinen Vater wütend macht, weckt eine schlafende Bestie."

Im nächsten Moment begann sie zu zittern.

„Sie ist hier!", hauchte sie angstvoll. „Sie ist verzweifelt und schießt ihre Grundsätze in den Wind, um mich wieder in die Hände zu bekommen!"

Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass ‚Sie' diejenige war, die Alices Gefangenschaft und Folter geleitet hatte. Mit einem Mal wurde Alices Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos, wobei etwas Dunkles und Uraltes in ihren Augen lag. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau mit Augenklappe trat ein. Sie strahlte eine Grausamkeit aus, die mich erschaudern ließ. Automatisch griff ich nach meinem Revolver, während Holmes seine Reitpeitsche in der Hand wog.

„Alice, meine Kleine.", begann die Frau mit ekelhaft süßer Stimme. „Einfach so auszureißen und das im Nachthemd. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht! Sieh dich nur an." Dann wandte sie sich an uns. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Gentlemen, dass die Kleine Sie beide belästigt hat."

„Ich habe Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson die Wahrheit erzählt, Madame Kovarian. Sie sind viel zu klug, um auf Sie hereinzufallen."

Die Kälte in Alices Stimme war geradezu spürbar. Ich blickte mich zu ihr um und sah, dass sie selbstbewusst fast schon in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. Sie schien gewachsen zu sein. Ihre Hand umklammerte den Schürhaken wie ein Schwert.

„Dummes Gör!", fauchte Kovarian. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was dein Vater getan hat!"

„Ich weiß es sehr wohl. Mein Vater ist ein Held, der die Welt schon unzählige Male unter Einsatz seines Lebens rettete. Sie haben mich zu spät entführt. Ich habe es gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie mein Vater Armeen allein mit Worten dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen und davonzulaufen."

Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, was für ein Mann solche Dinge vollbringen konnte.

„Sie sind es, Madame Kovarian, die nicht weiß, was mein Vater getan hat."

Mit diesen Worten legte Alice den Schürhaken zur Seite und schnappte mir mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung den Revolver aus der Hand. Sie überprüfte kurz die Munition und richtete die Waffe dann mit einer entschlossenen Geste auf Madame Kovarian, die hämisch lächelte.

„Das wirst du nicht tun, Alice.", sagte sie. Das Gesicht des Mädchens schien aus Stein gemeißelt. „Dein Vater würde es nicht tun."

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater.", erwiderte Alice. „Und Sie scheinen zu vergessen, wer meine Mutter und meine Großmutter sind."

Angst flackerte im sichtbaren Auge der Frau auf. Alices Finger krümmte sich langsam um den Abzug. Ich stand wie gelähmt da, unfähig sie aufzuhalten. Im ganzen Raum bewegte sich nur der Finger am Abzug des Revolvers. Mir schien es als seien Stunden vergangen, dabei war es nicht einmal eine Minute, ehe Holmes aus seinem Sessel schnellte, Alice den Revolver aus der Hand rang und Madame Kovarian mit dem Griff der Peitsche bewusstlos schlug. Alice sank kraftlos auf die Knie. In diesem Moment hörten wir, wie jemand die Treppe hinauf gerannt kam. Ein Mann und eine Frau traten ein. Es war eindeutig, dass es sich um Alices Eltern handelte, hatte die Frau doch die gleichen blonden Locken und der Mann die grünen Augen. Im nächsten Augenblick knieten beide neben Alice und schlossen sie in die Arme. Jeder, der diese drei beobachtet hätte, hätte sofort den Eindruck einer von zärtlicher Liebe erfüllten Familie gehabt. Was mich an Alices Eltern am meisten überraschte war nicht die Waffe, die ihr Mutter an der Hüfte trug, sondern die Jugend ihres Vaters. Er war höchstens dreißig Jahre alt, auch wenn seine Augen von einem viel zu langen, mit Leid erfüllten Leben sprachen. Alle drei weinten vor Glück und schienen einander nie mehr loslassen zu wollen. Doch schließlich stand Alices Vater auf und kam auf meinen Gefährten und mich zu.

„Ich bin Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet.", erklärte er. „Wer weiß, was Kovarian aus meiner Tochter gemacht hätte."

„Alice ist ein gutes Kind und ich war froh, sie kennen zu lernen.", erwiderte ich.

Alices Vater, ihre Mutter und schließlich sie selbst schüttelten unsere Hände.

„In einer Woche kehre ich zurück. Dann vergelte ich Ihnen beiden, was ich Ihnen schuldig bin.", versprach Alice und folgte ihrem Vater, der sich Madame Kovarian über die Schulter gehievt hatte, die Treppe hinunter.

Kurz darauf erfüllte ein seltsames Geräusch die Luft. Es ähnelte dem Atmen eines riesigen Tieres, doch eigentlich war es unbeschreiblich. Noch einige Stunden später hallte es in meinen Ohren nach.

Auf die Minute genau eine Woche später klingelte es an der Tür und Mrs. Hudson führte eine junge Frau von etwa zwanzig Jahren in einem tiefblauen Kleid herein. Sie ähnelte in keiner Weise unseren sonstigen weiblichen Klienten. Sie war nicht nervös oder einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Tatsächlich wirkte sie völlig mit sich und der Welt zufrieden. Wilde blonde Locken umrahmten ein durchaus hübsches Gesicht, aus dem intelligente grüne Augen funkelten.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss?", fragte Holmes.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen um Hilfe zu erbitten, Mr. Holmes. Vielmehr möchte ich Sie und Dr. Watson für die Hilfe entlohnen, die Sie mir vor einer Woche zuteil werden ließen.", erklärte die junge Dame.

„Sind Sie etwa die kleine Alice?", fragte ich leise und ungläubig.

Tatsächlich hatte ich mir die erwachsene Alice genau so vorgestellt.

„Das ist unmöglich, Watson.", erklärte Holmes.

„Eigentlich, Mr. Holmes, hat Dr. Watson Recht. Ich bin Alice, die Sie vor einer Woche auf Ihrer Türschwelle fanden.", sagte unser Gast. „Ich versprach Ihnen doch zurückzukehren."

Dies war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich Sherlock Holmes sprachlos vor Erstaunen sah. Alice lächelte und griff in ihre Handtasche, aus der sie zwei blaue Samtsäckchen hervorzog, von denen sie meinem Gefährten und mir je eines reichte.

„Nur ein kleiner Dank für Ihre Hilfe.", erklärte sie und stand auf. „Jeder von Ihnen wird mir noch ein Mal begegnen und die Antworten bekommen, die er begehrt. Leben Sie wohl."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie unsere Wohnung. Ich weiß nicht, warum Alice innerhalb von einer Woche um zehn Jahre gealtert war, doch das war nur eines der vielen Rätsel, die sie umgaben.

Nachtrag:

Gestern ist mein Freund Sherlock Holmes im hohen Alter von neunzig Jahren verstorben. In seinen Händen fand man einen an mich adressierten Brief, den ich hier im Wortlaut wiedergeben werde:

_Mein lieber Watson,_

_meine Zeit neigt sich dem Ende zu. So unmöglich es auch klingt: Alice ist bei mir und sieht keinen Tag älter aus als zwanzig. Es hat sich also erfüllt, was sie uns damals in der Baker Street versprach. Ich habe von ihr die Antworten bekommen, die ich begehrte. Alice sagte, sie würde mir „hinüberhelfen", wie sie es nannte, und sich dann auf den Weg zu Ihnen machen. Nun leben Sie wohl, mein Freund, und vertrauen Sie darauf, ich bin und bleibe_

_Ihr Sherlock Holmes_

Ich bin froh, dass mein Freund nicht allein starb. Vielleicht muss auch ich warten, bis ich auf dem Sterbebett liege, ehe Alice zu mir kommt und meine Fragen beantwortet. Doch wenigstens eines weiß ich: Eines Tages wird sie da sein. Eines Tages werde ich die Lösung zu allen Rätseln, die diese junge Frau umgeben, erfahren.


End file.
